Le Danse de Deux
by Ukyou
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran begin to dance hand-in-hand, but soon realize that this may not merely be a dance...but instead, a time not to let go. A time in which to let go is to be ripped apart from your own self...


Danser de Deux

**Danser de Deux**

****By Ukyou

The small radio was turned on in one corner of Syaoran's apartment, as I sat down on the couch. He smiled and sat next to me and I turned on the TV.

There was nothing good to watch at all…Syaoran took the control away from me and quickly turned off the TV. 

'Maybe…we should just eat dinner already. I've been cooking something in the kitchen' Syaoran said, holding Sakura's hand and leading him into the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with a foul-smelling smoke looming overhead, as Sakura could clearly see that Syaoran had burned whatever he was making. Syaoran ran to the microwave and pulled out a small plate of two very burnt pieces of chicken.

'Syaoran…just how did you manage to burn two pieces of chicken in the _microwave?_' Sakura asked while hiding a giggle. '…and chicken? Thinking a bit cheap now, aren't ya?'

Syaoran thought of any kind of excuse he could think of to escape his emnbarassment. The poor kid loved fried chicken, and wanted to share his love of the bird with Sakura.

Syaoran stood there, holding a piece of chicken in each hand. Sakura stood there and just stared at him, desparatly trying not to laugh in his face.

'Hoeeeeeee……'

The radio changed songs again, as a sweet dancing medley started to come to tune into the apartment. 

Quickly, Syaoran ordered some delivery okonomiyaki and took Sakura's hand to go to the living room again. 

'Syaoran? What are you doing?' Sakura said as she gave out another small giggle.

The moment Syaoran and Sakura stepped into stance of dance, it seemed that the music surrounded them now. Syaoran put his hands around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck. 

'Are we dancing now? Trying to make up for extra-burnt chicken now?' she asked hm, as Syaoran put his head close to hers. 'Or maybe I should just keep quiet…?'

'The only thing that can possibly lighten the mood is your voice.' He said, as Sakura put her head on his chest. They danced slowly, the clock slowly ticking away the monutes and the radio playing songs that both Syaoran and Sakura had heard so many time before. Still, dancing like this…those same songs seemed so much more delicate…much like their dance. A moment that they wish could last forever.

Suddenly, it seemed much like the room was changing. Around them, the room disappeared and it appeared as if everything were all white. Almost in magic, both Syaoran and Sakura continued to dance, but both seemed dressed up for the occasion. A small band appeared near them on a stage, as Sakura and Syaoran kept dancing. Sakura looked around her, noticing that everything was so very different now. It seemed like they weren't in Syaoran's apartment. Simply put, though, neither of them cared. What mattered is that the music played and they remained in step.  
  


Syaoran held Sakura closer to him, as the band nearby continued to play. Nearby, a small fountain appeared with Tomoyo sitting on it. She seemed to be as unreal as the rest of their surroundings, but continued watching Sakura and Syaoran dance with their emotions keeping them in sync with one another. 

'Sakura…I don't want to let you go…' Syaoran said, his eyes meeting Sakura's. Sakura could only smile and keep dancing.

Others appeared and created a small crowd around Sakura and Syaoran. They just watched and smiled at them. Even Meilin was standing in content, watching. 

A small spotlight shone down at Sakura and Syaoran, as the music seemed to get louder. Both kept dancing, not noticing anything around them.

Then, with a flash of light, Sakura could see in the distance, her own mother appear. She was wearing a white dress, much like Sakura's, but it seemed so much more angelic. On the side, her mother held a small picture frame, and put it into a bag she was holding as well. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, and her mother came closer and closer to them. She stopped and stood next to Sakura's father, and both sat down on a bench. 

'Syaoran…I never want this moment to end Syaoran…I never want it to end.' Sakura said, holding him tighter. 'Never…'

'I never do either…and I have something to tell you…'Syaoran replied.

'What is that….?' Sakura asked, lookig up towards him. 

'Sakura, I don't think we can ever let go…' he said, continuing to dance without a single flaw.

'Why do you think that?' She asked, as Syaoran put his head on top of hers.

'Its because I love you…I love you with all my heart…and nothing can change that…' He said, as they both stopped dancing and stood face to face. Sakura's mother smiled, as she held the hand of her father. 

'Syaoran…' Sakura said in her own very delicate tone, staring deep into Syaoran's eyes. 'Syaoran…I love you so much also…'

….then they both held eachother tight and gave one another a kiss to memento the moment. It was too beautiful to lose or forget. The crowd around them gave a great applaude, as Sakura and Syaoran stood there, vowing never to let go.

Suddenly, the both of them could hear a ringing sound and found themselves back in Syaoran's apartment. The door rang, as a man on the other side incessantly reminded them that the okonomiyaki had finally arrived. 

'Syaoran…I think the food's here…' Sakura reminded him, as Syaoran answered the door.

'Hello' the delivery man said to them. 'My name is Ukyou…and heres your two Okonomiyaki.'

Syaoran took the boxes and paid Ukyou the tip. He shut the door, as Ukyou walked back to his van.

Syaoran walked in, as Sakura noticed that he held three boxes instead of two, which they had originally ordered. 

'Syaoran, did they make a mistake?' she asked him, as he shrugged. He ate his Okonomiyaki and gave one to Sakura as well, keeping the third box unopened. Then, Sakura curiously opened the third box to reveal a small picture frame. She picked it up, as she could see it was a picture from their dancing, kissing in the middle of the large crowd. Her eyes teared up again, as Syaoran took a glance at the picture. 

'Who is this from?' Syaoran asked, as Sakura saw something at the side opf her eye. A small nadeshiko flower petal landed on the floor slowly, as both of them watched it hit the ground softly.

_I think I already know…_

_ _

___~fin_

_ _

_ _

_Dedicated to Jon and Jen, you both have my upmost blessings_


End file.
